FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention pertains to a measuring instrument, and more particularly relates to an optoelectronic measuring scale which is constructed to determine and to indicate the exact position at which a beam of light emitted from a radiation source, for instance a laser projector, impinges thereon through a window or an opening.